


Forcing Your Way Into A Hot Entrance

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: PROMPTS TO GET ME WRITING AGAIN [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean shares a fantasy with Castiel and things turn out better than he expected. (PROMPT: Men in Uniform)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: PROMPTS TO GET ME WRITING AGAIN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Forcing Your Way Into A Hot Entrance

Dean and Castiel were still in the new phase of their relationship. They had made some leaps, meaning they had already slept with each other, but that did not mean they knew everything about each other. Every day that passed they were learning new things and growing into something bigger than Dean ever imagined they could be. But some things were still hard to talk about. Dean could talk about his life, his family, the things that he feared but as soon as Castiel drops the question of all questions, he is stumped. Can he answer?

“What is your biggest fantasy?” Castiel asked one night as they were curled up in Dean’s bed. 

“In like... life?” Dean asked though he was fairly certain that the question was meant to be more of a sexual nature. 

“That works too,” Castiel answered. “Though it wasn’t the original answer I was going for. But whichever you want to answer with will be okay by me.” 

“Uh,” Dean tried to answer but had to stop and take a deep breath. No one had ever asked him that question before. Though, even with that, he wasn’t sure why coming up with an answer was so hard. “I don’t really know.” 

“Well,” Castiel began but paused, seeming to think about what he was going to say. “When you are naked in the shower and your hand slips down between your legs, what kinds of things run through your head.” 

“Shit,” Dean nervously laughed out. “You mean besides you?”

“It can be me,” Castiel informed him. “But what am I doing that gets you so hot and bothered that you can’t help but stroke yourself under the hot water?”

“Shit,” Dean mumbled under his breath. He had never been one for talking dirty, only cause he never felt he pulled it off quite right, but Castiel had it down like he did it every day for a living. Dean hoped he didn’t have some secret life where he did just that. “I um … I guess … fire.” 

“Fire?” Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow and a tilt to his head. “You imagine me on fire while you are touching yourself. Kinda dark but I guess I can get behind the kinkiness. You gotta disfigurement fetish.”

“What? No.” Dean sat himself up quickly. “That is not what I meant at all. I meant like … you … dressed as a firefighter.”

“That makes more sense,” Castiel laughed, bringing himself up to his knees to sit between Dean’s legs. “Are we both firefighters?”

“No,” Dean shook his head. “Just you.” 

“Am I holding that giant hose?” Castiel asked, his voice getting deeper. 

“No,” Dean answers, swallowing to the point of being able to hear it in his ears. “You are running into the building and you break down my door.”

“Are you in distress, Dean?”

“Yes,” Dean nods. “The flames are too high and you burst in and you … you…”

“Do I pick you up?” Castiel asks. “Do I hold you over my shoulder and carry you out of the building?”

Dean can only nod, words forming in his mind but unable to make it past his lips. 

“Then what happens?” 

“The truck,” Dean is able to say but that is all he can get out. 

“I get you outside,” Castiel continues as he runs his hands up the inside of Dean’s thighs. “I look to you and see that you are naked and hard against my body.”

“Yes,” Dean moans out as Castiel’s hand slips further between his legs, teasing lightly against his balls. 

“There is so much chaos happening that no one notices when I slip behind one of the fire trucks with you.” Castiel continues. His hand moves up to Dean’s stomach and then trail back down toward his leaking cock. “I take you and press you against the truck. You wrap your legs around my waist, given me barely any room between us for me to reach down and stroke your cock. Fuck,” Castiel lets out a growl and Dean feels a jolt shoot through his entire body and settles at the tip of his cock. If Castiel’s hand had been wrapped around him at the moment, he would have come for sure. “It’s the most beautiful cock I have ever seen.”

“Second,” Dean corrects. 

“Mmm,” Castiel moans as he wraps his hand completely around Dean’s cock and immediately starts to stroke at him. “You look so breathtaking, naked, pressed against the fire truck, whimpering as you fuck yourself into my hand.” 

“God, yes,” Dean whines. He begins to buck his hips up to meet Castiel’s hand. “So strong.”

“What makes you hotter for me baby,” Castiel asks, “the uniform or me manhandling you against the cold metal of the firetruck.” 

“Yes,” Dean screams. He grabs tightly onto the sheets as he loses control and comes between both of them, covering Castiel’s hand and his own stomach. 

“You are so sexy baby,” Castiel praises him. 

Dean’s eyes flutter open when he feels wet once again. He looks down to watch Castiel licking him cleaning, making sure not to miss a single drop. If he were younger and had it in him, the sight alone would have sent him straight into another orgasm.

“The things you do to me,” Dean tries to laugh but even that seems like it takes more energy than he has. 

“Just wait,” Castiel says, looking up at Dean with a mischievous look and a smile before dropping back down to lick at Dean’s cum-covered skin.

“What am I waiting for?” Dean wonders aloud.

“For when the costume arrives,” Castiel answers. 

“What costume?” 

“The one I am going to be ordering as soon as I fuck you into this mattress.”

“I love you,” Dean whispers.

There should be panic. There should be fear. They hadn’t been together that long and love had not even come up once before. But none of that presented itself. Castiel was perfect. He was beautiful. He was going to dress up like a fireman. Dean couldn’t help but be completely in love.

“I love you too,” Castiel says with a smile. “Now. Roll over.” 


End file.
